Power amplifier circuits are classified as classes A, B, AB and/or C for analog designs. An amplifier with Class A output includes an active element that remains conducting all the time, and so 100% of an input signal is used. Conversely, an amplifier with Class B output includes an active element that carries current half of each cycle of the input signal, and is turned off the other half of the input signal, and so 50% of the input signal is used. Amplifiers with Class AB output have at least two active elements that conduct more than half of the time. As such, Class AB is an intermediate between Class A and Class B. As technology nodes scale to smaller sizes, the power supply VDD continues to drop which makes it harder to design high speed, low VDD, and low power, operational amplifiers with a Class AB output.